


Love Letters

by impalaloompa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was bored the other day so wrote what I think love letters between Dean and Cas would b. I hope you enjoy them :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored the other day so wrote what I think love letters between Dean and Cas would b. I hope you enjoy them :)

Dear Dean,

As the feathers fall from my wings, I give them to you. The most precious part of an angel for my love. My grace shines upon you in the darkest of nights and you will know how much you mean to me. I'd fall from heaven for you and take a vessel which is pleasing to you, all for your love in return. I love you like I love cheeseburgers though I'd never eat you because that would be awkward. I love you. I wanted you to know.

All my love and grace

Castiel xxxxx

***

Dear Cas,

You changed my world from the moment I met you. You mean more to me than I can ever say yet I'm too afraid to say it, but this is me trying. I love you Cas, more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. I need you. I'm here for you. I'll catch you if you fall. Don't ever change.

Love 

Dean xxx


End file.
